


Five Times to Change a Heart

by MercyTheFox



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen gives no shits, I've never done one of these, it's trash, most likely failed, why are you even looking at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Bart Allen came to the past to save his grandfather, Barry Allen and stop the Reach apocalypse. Five times he is ready to end Jaime Reyes' life, and the one time he have the chance, but couldn't.Even in all the darkness, Bart Allen still has some humanity left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. If you figure out why, please tell me.

When Bart Allen went to the past; he had two goals in mind, save his grandfather, Barry Allen and kill the Blue Beetle. With the first half finished, he was easily able to fake his reaction to not being able to return home. Years of hiding his emotions and putting up a front was a huge help in that department. Once Nightwing had confirmed what he was the grandson of Barry and Iris, it made life a little easier. But that hard part was just beginning, it had been a month since he meet the man who would bring the apocalypse. 

Jaime Reyes was not at all what Bart thought he would be, Jaime was a rule follower for the most part, a little shy at times, but an all around a chill dude. It baffled Bart for a while, but even so he knew he couldn't trust the man or get side tracked. At some point he would turn on everyone, and Bart wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn’t change the future.

He chose to wait to act, getting close to Reyes becoming friends with him. Every night he came up with plans to kill him, but he couldn’t come up with a good time or place. Snapping up from his bed in the Garrick’s home he rubbed his head groaning in frustration. Spinning around he fell fast first back into the bed letting out a sigh, he didn’t think it was going to be this hard. With an impulsive personality the original play was just to run up and end it befor Blue had a chance to react. That was before Bart had a name to the face that caused his pain. Lifting himself up he looked at the clock on the night stand, if he ran at his top speed he could make it to Jaime’s house half an hour before dark. 

Swinging his feet of the side of the bed he ran downstairs, looking around, apparently the Garrick’s were still out in town. “Perfect.” he mumbled and ran out the front door heading to Jaime’s. 

He wasn’t really sure what his plan was, sliding to a stop in front of the door Bart tapped his foot fast as he tried to come up with something. Shaking his head he lifted his hand knocking on the door, from inside he could hear footsteps rushing to the door. Bart raised an eyebrow, he didn’t even get the chance to react when Jaime ran out pulling his other shoes on dragging Bart behind him. “Eso es genial Milagro, pero mira que Bart está aquí. ¡Volveré esta noche!” Confused Bart glanced back seeing Jaime’s little sister standing there. 

When they were down the street farther Jaime slowed his pace and let Bart go, “Dare I ask what that was about? How did you even know it was me?” Bart asked in curiosity.   
“It’s a long story.” Jaime sighed shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “Also, not know knocks that fast.” he grinned looked back at Bart, “But what are you doing here?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“What, I can’t run over a thousand miles to see my best friend?” Bart smirked zipping around to send infront of Jaime. “Anyway, I was free, you’re free apparently what better time to go exploring!”   
“Exploring, really Bart?”   
Bart held up a finger, “Aha, one this is nothing like my time, it’s totally different and I want to look around, two I really have nothing better to do, three I thought maybe you knew some cool hidden places.” 

“Well I guess, there is one place I use to go to all the time.” Jaime rubbed his chin, “I think I remember where it is.” Bart zipped back around both hands on Jaime’s back giving him a soft shove.  
“Lead the way then hermano!” Jaime rolled his eyes at Bart and crossed the street heading out into the less populated areas. 

 

Ten minutes later Jaime came to a stop in front of some boulders, squeezing between them he headed down a small opening. Bart dashed around the boulders looking for anything to see if they were around before following him. Coming out on the other side Bart’s eyes widened, there was a small tent and a bunch of toys. “So that’s what happened to that.” Jaime reached inside the tent and pulled out a small tin box opening it. Inside was a bunch of smooth stones, “I haven’t seen this in years.”

“So, what is this place, some sort of secret hide out?” Bart asked looking around at all the stuff.  
“You could say that, I use to come here when I was maybe six? I found it when I was playing hide-and-seek with a friend. Never told anyone about it, I’d come here and do homework or hide out till dinner.” the area was a small opening in between a few boulders. “Oh there that is!” Bart’s eyes narrowed as Jaime dug through the tent, it would be easy, well as long as he could get it over with before the Scarab knew anything was wrong. 

Looking at his hand as it began to vibrate, it wasn’t like this would be the first time he had to kill. He knew the feeling of crushing someone’s heart felt like, he was a survivor after all. Eyes trained on Jaime who was completely unaware of what Bart had planed for him. Inches from his hand going though Jaime, “Found it!” Bart jumped back hand dropping to side he looked off somewhere.   
“You okay?” Jaime asked seeing how stiff Bart was, Bart just laughed it off and asked what his friend had found. Deep down Bart was cursing to himself. 

After the first attempt failed, had to move on to plan B and fast he knew he was running out of time. It was a week later in the cave when Bart decided the next course of action would be poison. A poison that would simulate a strong flu ultimately ending the life of the one poisoned. The plan was foolproof, he made sure nothing would be able to detect the position, thought he wasn’t really sure if the Scarab would be able to or not. It was worth the try though. Worse came to worse he was ready to grab Jaime and shove the whole bottle down him. But he chose a more subtle way of getting the poison in Jaime, cookies.

Now mind you Bart had never had cookies in his life, but he’d been watching closely when Me’agn made cookies and found a few recipes online. “Shouldn’t be to hard.” he told himself. Such a lie, Bart’s eyes narrowed at the recipe when he remembered he couldn't read very well.  
After all, humanity were slaves to the Reach, why would the Reach teach humans how to read? It had been Nethanel who tried to teach him, Bart did his best but because there wasn’t much in the way of things to read in his time. It made teaching him harder then Nethanel had planned, they’d come across a few books and Bart spent what time he had reading. But never had gotten too far in them, he could however read and speak Reach for the most part. It was, after all used more than English. 

“This… is an issue.” He mumbled, though he still gave it his best. Finding words that looked the same on the recipe and on the boxes of ingredients he shoved them in the oven and set the timer. 

Twenty minutes later ran into the kitchen to pull them out, only to see that Beast Boy had pulled them out. One in hand, Bart’s eyes widened and for once in his life the world seemed to slow. Shaking his head he dashed over taking the cookie from Gar shoving them all his mouth. “Hey!” Gar glared at Bart crossing his arms, Bart just smirked and headed out of the cave.

When he thought he was far enough away he began to spit the cookies out sipping his tongue praying to god he didn't swallow anything.   
For the next week Bart was paranoid about it. 

 

After the cookies plan failed, they were on a mission when he got another idea. On this mission everyone was going to be dressed and guards. If Bart accidentally killed Jaime thinking he was a guard, all would go well. He had hopped it would be alone with Jaime, but alas that was not the case. He got stuck with Wonder Girl in the way of his plans. Bart couldn't help but glare at her when she wasn't looking. He was sure Jaime had seen it though. 

The mission for the most part was going fine, they got into the base and we’re able to move freely. When they came to a three way split Bart saw his chance, they had to split up, Wander Girl went straight, Bart to the left, and Jaime to the right. Once far enough away Bart raced down the hallways setting his charges. Phasing through the doors, setting the very last one he spun around and made his face to Jaime. He wasn’t going to miss this chance, he couldn’t. His eyes narrowed as Jaime came into view, he raised his fist punching him as hard as he could. The other teen went flying into the wall, before he could even do anything Bart phased his hand through him grabbing his heart pulling it out glaring into his brown eyes behind the goggles of his guard outfit.   
“Bart?” Bart froze, slowly turning to look behind him, he could clearly see Jaime standing there, goggles hanging around his next, the helmet and hood still up. He snapped back to the down dead man before him and cursed. Relaxing he stood up straight tossing the heart to the side, Jaime gasped eyes wide, “Is that?”  
“Yeah.” Jaime was shocked with Bart’s relaxed and calm replied, considering he’d just ripped a man’s heart out. 

Meanwhile, bart was trying to come up with a plan B for his plan C. He followed closely behind Jaime and helped set the charges. ‘Maybe I could set off one of the charges early and shove him into the blast?’ he thought as Jaime set another one. ‘But the armor would be a problem.’ Before Bart even realized it the mission was over and they were back in the cave. 

He’d been thinking so hard on trying to come up with a plan B he’d failed to realize he’d failed the whole mission. With a mumble of curses Bart glared at Jaime for a few minutes before heading back to Central City. Leaving a very confused Jaime behind. 

 

Bart had spent months working out plan D, there was no way it could fail. That’s what he told himself anyway, there were hundreds of ways it could fail. But he was trying to optimistic, he looked at the suit laid out before for him. He was shorter than his Great Uncle, but it would work nonetheless. Pulling it on he moved around stretching, it had a very different feel then his own. Pulling the cowl over his head he looked in the mirror and was horrified at how much he looked like his Great Uncle. 

Shaking his head he looked at the clock, Jaime would be heading home from school right about now. If he timed it just right, he would be able to take him out without anyone seeing. And with that he dashed out of the house. 

Jaime of course was tired, and just wanted to get home and get his homework over with. So he wasn’t expecting to be attacked, by the Reverse Flash no less. Bart easly changed his voice and made sure Jaime wouldn’t be able to see his face at all. Just the suit and the flash if his body.  
Bart grabbed Jaime by the neck slamming him into a nearby building. With the dust cleared, the all too familiar blue armor covered Jaime’s body protecting him. Bart ducked at the blast zipping to the side he punched Jaime with everything he had. Jaime stumbled and Bart moved to the side side punching him again. Jaime gasped falling back into the wall, when Bart grabbed him again dragging him on the ground just before tossing him across the deserted street. Jaime was able to push off from the building flying up into the air firing at his attacker. Pinning him to the ground, Bart hissed phasing his body out of the clamps. Running up the side of a building he jumped straight at Jaime. Jaime grabbed his arm ready to throw him. But Bart just punched him again, falling to the ground. Bart sat on Jaime’s waist ready to end it all, and phase his hand through him. 

But he shot forward straight into a building, as an energy blast his dead center of his back. Bart groaned in pain, he may have fast healing, but he wasn’t indestructible. Stumbling to his feet he took one last glance at Jaime who was being helped up. Before running away. 

 

It took weeks for Bart to fully heal, and move on to plan E. No interruptions, no chickening out, just straight forward, and murderous violence. At this point Bart was desperate and would take Jaime out if it meant even ending his own life. He’d done some rescher into the scarab and decide magic might be the best course of action. And convinced Zatanna to create a crystal that would weaken Black Beetle. He hated to lie to her, and he knew she probably knew he was lying. But she didn’t refuse the idea or request, and thought it was a good idea in fact. To which Bart knew later one it could be used for the Black Beetle. 

But right now he needed it for Jaime, Bart stood next to him watching Jaime try to create some form of art from a bolder. Bart raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” he asked looking at the now molded bolder.   
“It’s you.” Bart looked at him with a ‘wtf’ look. “Okay, I can’t do art.” Jaime groaned and just blew the bolder up. Bart gave a few pats to his back placing the crystal on him, and Jaime instantly felt the drain. “Woa…” he held his head.   
‘The Impulse as placed something on us!’ Jaime snapped to Bart who’s hand was ready to phase though Jaime. Jumping back Jaime held his hands up, “Woa, woa, woa, Bart what’s up with you?!” 

Bart’s eyes narrowed, “Sorry Blue, but this has to be done!” Bart raced forward punching Jaime over and over, Jaime fell to his knee, eyes trying to track Bart’s movements. And at the last moment he was able to hit Bart with his sonic blaster as hard as he could. 

Bart went flying back rolling on the ground, a cry of anguish. “What the hell?!” Jaime screamed seeing Bart pull himself up off the ground. “Are you trying to kill me-” Jaime took a step back seeing the look of pure hate in Bart’s eyes. “Y-You are… but why? What did I do?!” 

“Doesn’t matter, what matters if I kill you and crush the mode. If the mode is gone, everything is safe.” Bart took a step forward, time seemed to slow as energy sparked around him. Pulling another crystal out he held it in his fist. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been total crash to be friends with you but this is for the greater good.” 

Bart pushed off his fist glowing from the crystal, Jaime never had the chance to even block. Bart slid sideways just feet from him, all the speed and force going to his fist he released it straight on Jaime’s chest. In a bright flash of light it forced the armor to retract sending Jaime flying back into a cliff at least a thousand feet away. Jaime was shocked he was still even alive, though he knew if he hadn’t been ended by the impact Bart would finish him. Trying to keep his eyes open he looking to where he’d just been. But Bart was no where, just, gone.

 

Meanwhile, Bart stood in the rain in the middle of a street. “W-What?” he looked around, confused. Bart shifted feeling eyes on him as everyone stared at him, turning he raced down the street to Jaime’s house. But it was empty, not a single soul home. Scratching his head he walked into the kitchen looking at the calendar. “April 9th… 2000!?” Bart backed up bumping into the table. “What the hell?”   
Spinning around he ran out of the house, blurs passing by. When he slid to a stop he was standing in the doorway of a hospital room. “I knew it.” 

In the room sat a mother and father smiled brightly at their new born child, which just so happen to be Jaime Reyes. Bart frowned, he hadn’t meant for this to happen, to go back even farther in time. He waited until new parents fell asleep, phasing through the wall he silently walked over to the crib. 

“It would be so easy, just to whip you from the timeline right now.” he reached down picking up the baby Jaime. “Painless and quick.” he whispered but sighed, “What good would that do though? Someone else would just get the scarab and I’d be back to square one. Hell it’s not even your fault.” 

Setting the infant down, “You’re lucky you know.” making sure he was tucked in good Bart took one last glance. “You’re lucky I still have some humanity left.” dashing out of the room 

Bart gripped the crystal tightly as it began to glow, in a flash of light Bart tipped tumbling to the ground rolling in front of Jaime. Who was still stuck at the base of the cliff. Jaime tried to move away from him, though it was failed attempts. 

Bart slowly pushed himself off the ground he turned to Jaime was looked at Bart horrified. “I give.” he said sitting a few feet from Jaime. “This is getting us nowhere, it’s getting me nowhere.” pulling his goggles down he looked Jaime straight in the eyes. “I changed my mind, killing you won't solve the timelines problems. They will still get ahold of the scarab and just find a new host.”

“Wait what, new host?” Jaime was highly confused.

“In my time… you turn on everyone bring a Reach apocalypse because you go on mode. I-I thought if I killed you I could stop that, I had never planned on becoming friends with you. When I made that plan I didn’t have a name behind the monster who brought nothing but pain to me and my time. I got so lost in my anger over everything I ended up becoming the exact thing I promised to stop.” Standing to his feet he slowly walked over to Jaime, “I know you probably will never trust me again, and if you want to hate me, beat me up, I’m fine with that.” standing in front of Jaime he stared down at him. “I don’t want to kill you anymore.” he held out his hand, “I want to save you, like heroes are ‘meant’ to do.” 

Jaime stared at Bart with wide eyes, going from his hand to his face. ‘Despite the Impulse’s betrayal… I believe he is telling the truth.’ Jaime didn’t need the scarab to even say what he was thinking. Taking Bart’s hand Jaime gave a small nod.

 

“I believe you…”


End file.
